The invention relates to end closure assemblies for a dispensing container of the type having a cover on the container including a cover dispensing passageway therethrough and an overlying rotor which is rotatable with respect to the cover. The rotor includes at least one rotor dispensing passageway therethrough which, when the rotor is selectively rotated, may be brought into registry with the cover dispensing passageway to permit access to the contents of the container, or out of registry to close the container. Such end closure assemblies are commonly used on canister type containers for dispensing powdered or granular food products such as grated cheese, powdered coffee creamer, spices and other condiments. One such prior art end closure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,979.
In recent years, it has become more important to container manufacturers to provide containers, and especially container closures, which are safe, more tamper resistant, and help shopkeepers and consumers determine if the container has been tampered with to alert them to the possibility that the contents may have been adulterated.
One such tamper resistant end closure assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,541. This patent shows the utilization of frangible plastic points molded into the rotor which are designed to break in the event of tampering. However, some drawbacks exist with this scheme. In the event one is able to remove the top rotor without breaking the frangible areas, the container contents are freely accessible and the rotor can easily be snapped back onto the cover plate without any evidence that the container had been tampered with. Further, if a logo or other design is to be molded into the top of the rotor it could interfere with the proper operation of the frangible areas.
Another tamper resistant end closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,374. This scheme provides for a hollow stem hub which is inserted into a hole in the cover and thereafter a plug in driven into and bonded with the stem. This assembly is difficult and relatively expensive to accomplish on a fast moving assembly line and also suffers from the same draw back mentioned above in that if the rotor is successfully removed, access to the contents is gained and the rotor could then be snapped back onto the cover.